Juliet Davison
Juliet Davison is the youngest sibling of the three Davison Siblings. She is introduced to the series as a Shaman-in-training. She is related to the Purser family by her mother's side. Personality Juliet is very clever, resourceful, and action-oriented. Despite all this she is very easily manipulated, and works for the Purser family simply because they expect her too. Coupled with this she has a very strong sense of loyalty, and will stick to the people she cares about though thick and thin. She is suprisingly violent towards monsters and anything that's not your typical human or animal. She has no problems with torture, killing, or lying as long as it's not to a human. She is seen by most of being slightly mentally unbalanced. She has little to no respect for laws and rules if they get in the way of getting things done. Despite training to become a Shaman, knows she is not very Shaman-like. While Shamans are calm and are usually emotionally and spiritually balanced, Juliet is emotionally damaged and has very little control over anything on a spiritual level. Because of this she has a hard time controlling her Shamanistic powers, and is overemotional about them. Background Juliet was born in Townsend Tennessee to parents Spencer Davison and Parker Purser. They lived there for the first six years of her life until they moved to Yuma Kentucky after her father left them. They also moved so that they could live closer to the Purser family. When Juliet was ten years old, the Purser family began training her to become a run-of-the-mill Hunter, as they did with her older brother Hillary (Hill) Davison three years prior. She endured the training while also competing with her older, stronger cousins for who could impress the family Elders more. When she was still in highschool her older brother Hill eloped with his girlfriend Patricia, leaving Juliet to make up for the slack of having one less Hunter in the family. Completely resigning herself to the life of a Hunter, she dropped out of school and worked as a Hunter full-time. She sees her brother again only briefly about a year later. Hill and Patricia had broken up, and he only came back home to say goodbye to Juliet. She is furious with Hill for leaving her to pick up his job for him, and was still angry with him when he left a few days later. She later regrets how she acted toward Hill on his visit, and intended to set out to look for him as soon as the Pursers trusted her enough to let her hunt on her own. However, Juliet's place in the Hunting world is changed forever just after she turned twenty. She began experiencing visions of spirits and animals, many of which led her to a possessed victim, or a human soul in need of help into the next life. The Purser family Elders deduced that she was a Shaman; a kind of Medium to spirits. Shamans in the family are "blessed" with having many of the abilities of Native American Shamans, due to the Purser's Native American ancestry. Shamans are still rare in the Purser family, and there had not been a Shaman in the Purser family line since Juliet's great-grandfather Chitto (named after his great-great-grandfather). Chitto then began training her in basic Shamanism. Shamanistic Abilities Juliet has demonstrated a range of Shamanistic abilities that help her (and her family) on Hunting jobs. She overall does not enjoy doing most of them, but usually doesn't mention this to anyone. * Visions (often foretelling the future) * Spirit Vision * Astral Projection * Spirit Hopping (moving her spirit from one body to another) *Exorcism (by moving her spirit into the victim's body and removing the evil spirit) Most of these abilities are very dangerous to her and to others, and she prefers not to use them. She only uses them when she has no other options. Trivia *She has a pet cat named Book. *Her birthday is September 3rd. Category:humans